Fluidized bed processors are well known for coating, granulation, and powder drying of particulate material, such as pharmaceuticals and seeds. The processor generally includes a vessel defining a chamber through which the particles move in a fluidized bed during processing. A filter system normally includes one or more filters to prevent powder and fines from escaping the vessel. The filters typically are a pleated cartridge which allows the powder to collect on the outside of the filter. Periodically, the cartridge filters need cleaning Back flush air pulsing where an air is forced through the filter from inside to outside provides a short term cleaning solution, but does not completely clean the filters. For more thorough cleaning, the filter can be cleaned in place or washed in place inside the processor chamber using a liquid or liquid mixture. Typically, the liquid cleaning solution is introduced at a rate higher than the rate which the solution can flow through the filter media, resulting in a buildup of liquid inside the filter. Additionally, this cleaning process may leave behind particulate material that will not flow through the filter media.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved cartridge filter assembly which can be cleaned in place in the fluid bed processor.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method of cleaning in place of a cartridge filter of a fluid bed processor.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a cartridge filter assembly and cleaning method which provides a drain path for fluid and particulate to flow from inside the filter to outside the filter.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fluidized bed cartridge filter having an end cap or plug which can be separated from the filter to create a drain opening.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a cartridge filter which is supported from the lower end within the chamber of a fluid bed processor.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method for cleaning pleated cartridge filters in a fluid bed processor.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved cartridge filter assembly for easier cleaning of the filter in a fluid bed processor.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for effectively, efficiently, and economically cleaning a pleated cartridge filter in a fluidized bed processor.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.